Cheryl Kamelot
Sheryll Camelot is the fourth disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is known Desires. He represents the "Greed" of Noah. Appearance Sheryll is a tall man who wears a monocle, formal clothing and keeps his long hair tied in a ponytail. He has thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes. These features of his are most distinctive in comparison to Tyki Mikk. Personality Sheryll is a person who is quite seedy and he is a womanizer as he is often seen with women around him. He is flirtatious, even towards Tyki Mikk. He enjoys his life as a family man, having nosebleeds about thoughts of his cute daughter, Road. Around his family he is comical and ridiculous. Outside of his family, Sheryll is more serious and threatening. He is very manipulative, elaborately feigning a failed assassination of himself in order to re-initiate war so the Millennium Earl can create more Akuma from the sorrows of the people. Biography Sheryll is the adoptive father of Road and a brother to Tyki. He has married Road's mother in order to adopt the fellow Noah Road, though he claims that he enjoys the family life of a cute daughter and a delicate wife. He is first seen at a dinner party the Earl is hosting. Shortly after, he attends a meeting with a diplomat from a nearby country. Though they were supposed to sign a treaty to end war between their two countries, the diplomat, Lesley, attempts to shoot Cyril, taking the life of one of Sheryll's assistants. Though Lesley is promptly restrained, after which we see that he is an Akuma, Cyril refuses to listen to any apologies, once again declaring war. Later, he appears to attack Allen Walker and two 3rd Exorcists, along with Tyki. They pursue their targets to a cave, where Cyril emerges through the wall by use of the Ark and breaks one of the 3rd Exorcist's legs in multiple places. Abilities and Powers Minister As minister, Cyril has high authority and influence of his country. He uses his powers to manipulate diplomatic issues, to create advantages for the Noah Family. Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, Cyril as absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. Body Manipulation Sheryll's abilities is seemingly to control his opponents' physical body to his desires. This includes using some invisible strings to control the movements as though they are puppets, or to immobilize them. He can also break bones within a human's body simply by touching them, as well as manipulating the movements of other objects, as shown in the manga with the ducts (pipes) of Alma Karma's tank. His powers of all these have yet to be explained. Trivia * His first appearance is in chapter 157. * His name is also translated as Sherril and Cyril. * It is widely assumed by the fanbase that Sheryll and Tyki are brothers. However, the fact they have different surnames and that recent chapters have shown the entire Noah clan being referred to by others and among themselves as being siblings throws doubt upon whether they are directly related by blood or simply as fellow Noahs. * Sheryll is obsessed with Road's cuteness like having nosebleed, and even saying that Tyki's beauty also arouses him too, with Tyki replying "You're giving me goosebumps." Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Male